Shingeki No Anime
by Akkita
Summary: I've always thought about what I'd do if I just walked out a door and into the anime world, so I wrote it! Elaine is based off of me, and Deana is based off my best friend. (so expect some humour)
1. New World

Another day, another flossing struggle. These dang blasted braces. If I could just tear them out of my mouth I would. I pulled off my shirt and changed into my yoga pants. I rolled up the legs to above my knees. Now, in my sports bra and yoga's, I pushed my earbuds in and turned my Panic! At the Disco playlist on. I generally spend more time dancing and lip syncing than threading and flossing, but at least I've gotten pretty awesome at my Michael Jackson impersonation. 15 minutes of moon walking, hip thrusting and finger pointing later, I actually started flossing. 20 minutes later I was done.

Working out as usual, 2lb weights doing various punches… Attempted one arm push-ups and a quick change to the Boho Rap for my 6 minute straight arm plank and I was done for the night. I sighed and laid on my bed for a few minutes to lower my heart rate. I scrolled through Pinterest, pinning to my boards. Mostly Anime Stuff, but every now and then to my fanfic boards. Skipping over the Yaoi fan art, oohhing over the hot anime guys that showed up a few times. Seriously, why do normal guys have to look so lame? I want a guy that looks like Gray Fullbuster from Fairy Tail.

My phone complains about a low battery and I let out a sigh, I turn off my music and plug it in. I grabbed a book and read a bit. I took off my bra and slipped my t-shirt back on and rolled my pant legs down, then turned out the lights and K.O.'ed. Morning came all too soon. I sighed turned off my alarm. The birds were chirping - How they are always so happy in the morning is beyond me - I pulled on my skinny jeans, my black Nike shirt, my socks and Sketchers, ran a brush through my hair and went to the bathroom. I pulled my hair back into a pony and brushed my teeth, with a sigh. I grab my backpack and shove my stuff inside. I unplugged my phone and open my bedroom door, then let my pack drop to the floor.

This place, it's not the hallway that is generally there. This is, animated? I look from my room to the city outside my door. "What anime could this be?" I took a step out. "TITAN!" Did that chick just yell titan? HOLY CRAPOLA MUFFINS ON GUACAMOLE I'M IN THE ATTACK ON TITAN WORLD! Control the fangirl. Take a breath. This, is totally awesome. Yet horribly terrifying at the same time. I hear footsteps. A titan? Yup. THIS IS AWESOMELY COOL LIKE LEGIT AWESOMENESS! No, idiot. This is bad. Titan's eat people. I hear something from behind me, a 3DMG? YES! WHO? Ouch, hope they weren't a main character. I looked around and started walking. A titan went to grab me and I jumped out of the way as a spinning ball of human cut a chunk out of it's neck. Could that spinning ball of human be the infinite hotness of my favorite Lance Corporal and future husband, Levi Ackerman? Indeed it is.

"What are you just walking for? Do you want to become titan food?" He. Talked. To. Me. "You're hot." I mumbled… NOT SUPPOSED TO SAY THAT OUT LOUD. DANG, I'M GENERALLY NOT THAT FORWARD. "What?" He asked. "I don't know where I am. And no, I'd rather not get eaten by a dang stinking ginormous anatomically incorrect humanoid." He gave me some sort of look, a mixture of annoyance and curiosity only Levi could pull off without actually changing his facial expression. "I'll take you to the gate." He picked me up before I could reply, which is probably a good thing. Dang he's got a good set of muscles. Ah! I'm not supposed to objectify like that. But he makes it so hard. Ugh, not a time for a moral crisis. Okay, what exactly is my situation? Well, I opened my bedroom door and crap happened. Totally awesome crap, but crap. Now I'm in the arms of my current FCC being taken to one of the gates. I'm really glad I peed already.

I've mentally prepared for this, being somehow brought into the anime world, but it's so much different than I imagined. I thought for a moment, I have my phone, still in my hand. A smirk slipped as I thought of the hilarity of All About That Bass playing, but I quickly brought myself back to reality before Levi saw. He set me down and flew off. "Miss!" An MP grabbed my arm and led me through the gate.

There were a few MP's, they are doing some sort of census I guess. I was finally brought up. "Name?" I thought for a moment, I can't use my real name. "Sasha Braus." He tapped his pen for a moment. "Next." I let out a deep sigh.

We waited. I wonder when this is set? Before Eren discovers his titanality? After season 1 in the anime? Somewhere in the middle of the manga? I sat on the ground and looked through the pictures on my phone. No one's asked me about my clothes, my phone, my braces, it's creeping me out a little. I would have figured someone would have said something about my thick southern accent, but no. So I just sat there, looking through my photos.


	2. Meetings

**So I forgot last time to put that I don't own AOT, SNK, any of the songs. Yeah. I only own my own character. SO with that aside, here is chapter two of Shingeki No Anime!**

"Hey, Sasha is in the Scout Regiment. There's no way you are her." An MP stuttered. "You're right, I'm not Sasha. Caught red handed." I threw up my hands, cuffs were abruptly slapped on them. Yup, I got thrown in jail. Well, at least it's safer than out there with Reiner and Bertolt having their little wall kicking spree or whatever disaster is going down right now. They removed the cuffs and closed the barred door. I whipped out my phone and turned my music on doing my routine of dancing and lip syncing, Panic's Mercenary and Far Too Young To Die are awesome, but there was a strong want for a certain song that I couldn't control myself from any longer. Guren No Yumiya, the Attack on Titan theme. I know, I know, perfect right? After a few hours Erwin and Levi appeared. "I didn't save you to be a prisoner, brat." Levi mumbled.

"I have to admit, this is a first." Erwin said taking a seat. "What? Levi saving someone and then them ending up in prison or music spontaneously generating from the area of this cell?" Maybe not the best first words. But heck, it sounded funny to me. "You're not helping yourself." Erwin sighed. I let out a yawn, "So, how's your day been? I mean, other than the titans and crap." "Sarcastic?" Levi said raising an eyebrow somewhat. "No, no, honest question." I rose my hands in defense. "Enough small talk, let's get down to business." Erwin leaned forward, "Who are you?" I sat on the edge of the bed and tapped my chin, "My name is Elaine." "Elaine?" "I'm pretty sure that's what I just said." Levi rolled his eyes, "Last name." "Oh, yeah, it's Joy. Kind of odd am I right? Elaine Joy." I nodded my head up and down. I'm fairly certain they think I am a looney toon now, which actually wouldn't be a bad observation, considering that I've been headbanging to ACDC during this entire conversation.

The next day I was released, on the condition that someone, being either Erwin or Levi, accompanied me. Seriously not upset about being led around and followed by two insanely hot anime guys. I could get used to this. We arrived at the Scout Regiment meeting room, headquarters, whatever the heck you'd call it. Erwin and Levi saluted when they walked in, so I decided I might as well. "Erwin, you didn't tell us you had a daughter." Hange swooned. Levi cut a slight smile. I let my eyes bug, "Me related to that big rear tree? Heck no." I shook my head side to side. "A what?" Erwin asked slightly offended. Levi was forcing back a smile, "She called you a big rear tree." Erwin shook his head, "How do you manage?" "I dodge the blast and apologize for collateral damage." I shrugged. Yes, epic usage of song lyrics. I'm mentally bowing right now.

Click.

I sighed. The undeniable click of a gun hammer. If I die I'll probably just wake up in my bed in the real world, so whatev's man, whatev's. "Shoot me if you wish. I want to know what happens." I faced the man, and stood up, "Why unloaded? No finger in the trigger guard?" I shook my head, "That's not how to threaten." I knocked the gun from his hand and grabbed one of my pocket knives flipping it open and putting it to his throat pushing him against the wall, "This is how you threaten." I smiled, despite my nerves, "What's the big idea?"

Apparently, I'm popular today. A blade touched the back of my neck. "Let him go, he was acting on my orders." Erwin said. I lowered my knife. "Mind lowering your sword? You could hurt someone." Silence was in the room. He lowered the sword and I shoved the man out of the way and faced Erwin. "So, what's up?" I asked with a slight shrug. Silence. "How is everyone?" Silence. "MENTAL PICTURE! ERWIN AND LEVI IN TUTU'S!" Silence. Apparently tutu's haven't been invented yet. If I ever get back to the real world I'm gunna google when tutu's were invented.

"Ears." Hange whispered. I cocked my head. "Tail." Levi mumbled. "What?" I asked, I walked over to a mirror. I had ears and a tail. I'm STINKING NEKO. "Who the crap is writing this?" I asked myself rubbing my newfound ears. "You know what, it doesn't matter. If you can't change it, embrace it." I turned to the dumbfounded group, "Excuse me for a moment." I turned around and let out a fangirl scream. "Okay, I'm good." I sat back down in my designated place.

Balance finally returned and everyone began talking again, barely ignoring my Neko-ness. After everyone talked I was led to the barracks with the 104th cadets. There I met my favorite in the cadet corps, Jean Horseface Kirstein. Mark my words, if I had to chose one guy in the 104th, Jean would be that guy. I wanted to squeal, or jump, or whatever but I pushed my inner fangirl down and controlled myself. "Mikasa will show you to the girl bunks, she will also act as your babysitter." I nodded as I was left in an awkward situation. Yes, I still have those ears and that tail. I was the object of a whole group stare. Minus Mikasa, who didn't even seem to notice my presence. "Dang my writer for making me Neko." I mumbled. I noticed Sasha eyeing me, "OH, HECK NO!" I practically yelled, "I'M NOT FOOD I AM A PERSON!" I hid behind Mikasa as Sasha started drooling on the table. "Ew, seriously? Don't drool on the table!" I scolded. She continued her stare. "Okay, this is getting creepy. Mikasa? Help? Anybody?" Suddenly Sasha jumped over the table. My Karate kicked in, literally. Before I realized what had happened Sasha as standing in a fighting position and I was on guard. Marco stepped in, "Alright, that's enough." Marco? He's twice the man he was when I last saw him. Oh wow, bad dead Marco joke. "Thanks, man." I said with a sigh, "That kid is crazy." "Yeah, Sasha is like that. By the way, my name is Marco. What's yours?" "Elaine Joy." I smiled, although I was crying inside. Marco's not half bad. Dang it, I did it again. Another dead Marco joke. "Come on, Elaine." Mikasa stood up and motioned for me. "Nice meeting you, Marco." I said as I turned around and followed.

I woke up the next morning and my tail and ears were gone. GOOD. No longer Neko. But I still have a dilemma. I don't know why or even how I got here. Things have gone no where, no time soon. My phone had about 15% left on it so I shut it off. I probably should have conserved battery, but oh well. I'm surprised it made it this far.

Now most people would probably be freaking out about all sorts of stuff, but I'm not most people so I shrugged it off and was taken to Commander Erwin. "Great news, I'm no longer Neko." I said as soon as I walked in. "Glad to see it." Erwin replied, motioning for me to sit at the table next to Levi. "You're not in any files." He took a seat, "Would you mind telling us where you are from? Your real name?" I sighed, they are not going to believe this. "My real name is Elaine Joy. I'm from another time, dimension, etc. But you probably aren't going to believe that, even with my phone." I placed my smartphone on the table and turned it on. "Phone?" Levi asked. "Yes, this was playing that music earlier. Well, um, you can take pictures with it too. I have some from my world." I pulled up the camera app, "This one is my dog, she's a German Shepherd." Not totally convinced. "Um, explain my clothes! My braces! See them?" I smiled revealing the metal wrapped across my less than pearly whites. A little more convinced, but not totally there. "Have you heard anyone with this accent before?" I let my true southern out. Totally convinced. Alright, that's cool. It takes a cell phone, braces, a weird set of clothing and a southern accent to convince the anime world that you are like legit not from there. Okay. That's cool. Whatev's. Dang you writer.

 **PLEASE R &R! Let me know how I'm doing. :-) and if anyone makes a fanart with Levi and Erwin in tutu's PLEASE send it to me. Seriously, I need it. For... Reasons. Otaku reasons. K?**


	3. Doppelganger

**Got writers block so here is a short chapter!**

It's been three days since I entered the anime world of Shingeki no Kyojin. I've met most main characters and have seen some titans. I still don't know how I got here, how to get back, or why I'm even here. Maybe my writer has an idea, something I have to do to change the course of the anime. But what? How? Why me? If I die do I end up in the real world again? Do I just die? Is all of this just random and I just open another door and wham I'm back in my room in my world? Can anime characters come through the 'gate' like I did? How would they get back if they did? Is there an anime character in the real world right now trying desperately to figure everything out just like me? The door to the room I was in opened. "Tsk. What are you doing in here, brat?"

"Thinking. What are you doing in here, brat?" I replied. Yup. Just sassed Levi, another thing out of my bucket list. "Think you're funny, huh?" He replied leaning against the doorway, arms crossed. "No, sir. I know I'm funny." I could very well be treading on thin ice here. Sassing the almighty Levi not once, but twice in the same conversation must mean I want to test out my death theory. "Tsk." He pushed off the doorway and had me up against a wall before I knew what happened. "I don't know who you are, but you better be careful. One wrong move." A knife pressed against me. "I get it." I breathed. "Dinner bell went off." He said releasing me. A part of me was scared half to death, the other was fangirling like crazy.

I took my seat in a corner with a full view of the room. I started to get this feeling that I was being watched. Maybe followed. I saw Levi sitting next to Erwin. I walked slowly over to them and as I passed by I whispered two words, "Being followed." I walked out of the room. Neither man had looked up, but both comprehended what I said. I kept walking, it was pitch black outside. I stopped in a clearing around a well. I sat with my back against a pillar. "I know you're here." I yelled.

"So much for the big surprise." Wait a minute… "Deana?" "Hi!" She ran towards me and engulfed me in a hug, despite me myself not being a hugger, I returned the favor. "How did you get here?" I asked. "Opened my door and almost fell 2 stories." I laughed, "I almost got eaten by a titan. But guess who saved me!" "Was it Levi?" "YES!" We both did fangirl squeals. "Hold up," I said after a minute, "I still have a funny feeling." "Like you're being watched?" "Yeah." "Yeah, I've had that for a little while too."

"So you think you're being followed then you go to a large hole you could be thrown into?" Levi tsked. "That's him!" I whispered into Deana's ear. "Oh my gosh holy is this crap!" "It is indeed holy!" "Corporal, this is Deana Chester. She's my friend from my world." He looked her up and down, "Tsk. The bugs are bad tonight." We shrugged and followed him into an already lit building.

"Wait, his cravat." I pointed out to Deana. "You're right, it has a stain on it." "The real Levi would like burn it or something." "Maybe he hasn't noticed?" "Impossible. Levi would notice." "Hey, Corporal." "What is it, brat?" "Remember that conversation we had earlier about the likelihood of titan's discovering how to climb the walls?" "Yes what about it?" "Well, the thing is… we never had that conversation." A look of 'oh crap she figured it out' flashed on his face. Deana hit him upside the head with a chair from behind. "Help me tie him up." I said throwing her a rope that I found. "Sure thing."

"Who is that?" Erwin said walking in next to Levi. "Erwin, Levi, what did I tell you two at dinner?" "Being followed." They replied in unison. "We've got some pretty creepy crap here." I pointed to the Levi imposter. "Who is he?" "Well, unless Levi has a twin brother, some really good cosplay." "Good what?" I sighed, "Never mind."

"What if it was like that PCD stuff you always manage to work into your fanfictions?" Deana suggested. "A Physical Changing Drug? I suppose." I tapped my chin, "In that case we should search him for pills and stuff." "Like these?" Erwin showed us some blue pills. "Exactly like those." I grabbed one and picked off a bit. "Wish me luck?" I put it in my mouth and swallowed. Then stared at my left hand, because in my fictions it always starts with the left hand.

Sure enough in about five minutes my hand began to change. "Holy Germany in a tank top. Deana. A real PCD!" In a few more minutes I became Erwin Smith. "Wow" I ran my tongue around my teeth, "New teeth, going to take some getting used to." Deana looked at me in awe, whereas Levi and Erwin just kind of backed away slowly. "It's cool how PCD's change the clothes as well. All the better for being a more authentic doppelganger." Deana said poking me, "Hey! I'm still ticklish!" A smile spread across her face. "NO!" I yelled as she ran after me, pointer finger ready to poke. Erwin face palmed. Levi laughed at the sight.

I managed to get out of her sight long enough to circle around and stand next to Erwin. Once she came around the corner… "That's playing dirty! How am I supposed to tell without poking both of you?" She thought for a moment, "Erwin what do you do?" "I browse plans." I said. Erwin elbowed me in the ribs and Levi bit his lip. Deana laughed, "You deserved that elbowing. Now take your pokes like the man you aren't!" "DEANA! That doesn't even make sense!" And off to running in circles we went again.

 **Deana Chester in no way got her name from Dean Winchester. :-)**

 **R & R!**


	4. Home

_**Sorry for the long delay between chapters. I forgot about this one! Anyway, this is the last chapter. If y'all want a sequel let me know in the reviews or via PM. ~ Akkita**_

"Wait, maybe we can use these PCD's to cause some serious trouble. Maybe act out some of those fanart's we've seen." I said staring at the pills.

Deana shot me a look, "What kind of fanart?"

That's slightly offensive. "Not Yaoi you moron."

She let out a small snorty laugh, "Which one should we do first?"

I tapped my finger to my chin, "I remember one where Erwin was wearing a twerk team commander shirt, does your tablet still have battery?"

She pulled out her purple covered tablet, "Yup. What song should Erwin and Levi twerk to?"

About a million possible songs passed through my head… "How about a SHINee song? OH! Ring Ding Dong!"

She nodded, "Let me see if I have it."

"Everyone, I, your Commander, wish you to witness this event. Levi, hit it." I pointed to Deana, in Levi's body.

The entire regiment was watching, my nerves were getting me. But I'm not me, I'm Erwin Smith. The extra hot Commander of the Recon Corps. I got this.

The music started and *Levi* began to circle me, who was standing still. After the "My lady" I stepped out with a long exaggerated Michael Jackson worthy lounge and finger point, then *Levi* and I stood next to each other and left the music flow through us. Our hips are going to hurt from all this movement.

We were in the song about 2 minutes when the real Erwin and Levi appeared. Us, their PCD counterparts, had already lost our jackets and overshirts. So to them, there they were in their tank tops and skinny jeans breaking it down on tables in front of the entire regiment. Deana wasn't sure if we should keep going, but I did so she did. We both lost our tanks, we weren't going for a strip thing but with Erwin and Levi's knowledge, we were going to die either way. Might as well deserve the killing.

"Elaine, Deana, come here." Erwin and Levi were talking in sync. Not good. Deana and I gulped as the regiment turned to see their commander and the lance corporal.

I jumped off the table with vigor, nothing to lose now. "BECAUSE OF THIS TWELVE PACK," I yelled, "I HAVE NO REGRETS!"

When Deana and I came to face to face with them I had to break the deathly silence, "Now Erwin, don't hurt yourself. And Levi, stop being so beside yourself." that was when everything went black. They just totally KO'ed me. Rude.

I woke up in a jail cell, Deana to my left. "How long have I been out?" I asked, rubbing my pounding head.

"A day. You're an idiot." She replied with a chuckle.

"But you still love me."

"In a friend way."

"If I was gay I'd be upset you friend zoned me, but I'm not, so I'm not."

She laughed, "That made all the sense."

"So who hit me?" I asked, as I carefully sat up. The inside of my mouth screaming from the brackets that scraped the inner part of my cheeks.

"Levi."

"Was he fabulous when he did it?" I looked at her expectantly.

"As fab as he was with Eren."

"Dang. How is it possible for a fabulous hunk like him to be single?"

I heard a "humm, hmmm."

Deana began to laugh hysterically, "he was there the whole time!"

I was sure my face was the color Ritsu's hair in Ouran. "Deana! Seriously?"

"What are friends for?" She said though her laughter.

"So I'm a fabulous hunk?" Levi interrupted.

I blushed deeper, "oh-uh-um-yeah."

He smirked, to my dismay. The only thing that could rival his smile was his smirk. That dangged heart stopping, butterfly causing, intoxicating smirk.

"I take it we can't use anymore PCD's." Deana said, gathering herself.

"Good job in figuring that out, brat."

Eventually, after a gruelling... Ehem, hour. We were released from the cell.

"Do you think Erwin will be mad at me?" I asked as we walked off to the Scout's meeting room thingy.

"Actually once you were knocked out he laughed."

"Was that because I was knocked out or he thought our shenanigan was humorous?"

"A little bit of both I think."

"Elaine, Deana." Erwin greeted.

"I'm not sorry about what happened, I mean, I am sorry I got fab kicked... Wait... No I'm not. I don't have a single regret actually." I giggled. Deana elbowed me. "What!" I exclaimed, "His abs are more epic than Gray Fullibuster's." She let loose one of her disapproving head shakes.

"Well, I won't admit it was funny. But it was." Hange chuckled, "That last part about the 12-pack cracked me up."

Mike smiled and Levi let out another -goodness help me- smirk.

Erwin cleared his throat to bring everyone's attention back. "You two girls are from another world. We need to figure out how to get you back."

I leaned over and whispered into Deana's ear, "It would be funny if one of them got sent to our world."

"We will need to know where you two came from to begin."

I sighed, "Well, when Levi found me I had just come out my bedroom door. I had walked around a bit... But not far."

Deana yawned, "I almost fell two stories. So my bedroom door led to the... Sky. I was too busy running from Titans to notice anything about where I was."

I giggled, "That doesn't surprise me considering you have a worse sense of direction than a squirrel in the middle of a road."

She shot me a glare, "Like you're any better Miss I just realized my turn was 50 miles ago."

"That was once dang it."

"Girls?" Erwin interrupted.

"Sorry, sir." I said returning my attention to the commander.

"I remember where she was." Levi said.

"Deana, do you remember anything of your surroundings?"

"Well there were these like 10 to 15 meter HumANoiDS TRYING TO EAT ME! But you know, nothing big." She shrugged. I giggled.

"Other than the Titans." Erwin said rubbing his temples.

"Uhm... Buildings... And the roads were nice..."

"In other words she don't remember squat." I butted in.

"Well what do you remember?" She retorted.

"Um..."

"See? You don't remember either!"

"Girls." Erwin said in a slightly more annoyed tone.

"Sorry, sir." Deana said rubbing the back of her neck.

"Since you both have been no help, go help the cadets clean. Kirstien is out by the door." Levi said with a tsk.

We nodded and left the room, soon to be greeted by one of my three AOT crushes.

"Hello, my name is-" Jean began, I cut him off.

"Jean Kirstien, the majestic stallion."

Deana choked on air as Jean blushed.

"Elaine, that was a little out there for you."

"What's there to lose?" I asked cocking my head.

She giggled, "I guess you are right."

"Um. Follow me." He said, his voice a pitch higher than normal. I laughed to myself as we walked. I broke horse face.

"I think it's pretty clear, I ain't no size two."

"But I can shake it shake it like I'm supposed to do!"

"I don't remember anything else, E."

"That's okay, D, I don't remember the rest either."

Silence was between us before I broke it with more song lyrics.

"They see me mowin, my front lawn..."

A smile covered Deana's face, "White and Nerdy!"

"I take it you don't remember much of the lyrics."

"Nope."

"Me neither. Next song."

Before we could belt out a decided Fall Out Boy number, Levi walked in with orders.

"Alright you two brats." He started to explain things when my hands began to become translucent.

I freaked, because, let's face it, your hands disappearing is a _big_ deal.

"My hands..." I muttered.

Deana looked at them, "You must be returning!"

"Guess the writer is tired of this."

"You shouldn't break the fourth wall like that, Elaine."

Levi took a step closer, as if to see what was happening better. I don't know why but I reached over and undid his cravat, then I was gone.

I woke up in my bed, it was all a dream? I sat up, in my hand was Levi's cravat. "So it wasn't a dream." I muttered.

I let out a yawn and opened up my computer, today was an off day for school and work so I'm going to start it off right by writing a little fan fiction.

I logged in, to my confusion there was a document open. I clicked the icon and the document appeared.

It read; I kid you not, "Shingeki No Anime: Chapter One:" and went on. I let out a gasp.

I was in a fan fiction.

I was in my own fan fiction.

Deana was in it too.

Is she back yet?

I picked up my unplugged phone from my nightstand, but it wouldn't turn on. "Oh yeah, it died." I said to myself.

I plugged in my phone and pulled up my facebook on my computer and shot her a message.

"Hey, did you have a dream last night about Attack on Titan that we were both in?"

The "..." Appeared.

"Yeah. It was pretty freaky realistic. You totally got into twirking as Erwin it was hilarious."

"Deana. That. Happened."

"Deana. I have . Levi's . Cravat."

"Deana. It's. A. Fan. Fic. I. Wrote."

The "..." appeared once again.

"No way. Impossible! Elaine, send it to me."

I jumped at her response, "emailing now. Wondering if I should post to ?"

Ten minutes later,

"Holy crap Elaine. Yes. Post it. Add time between chapters though!"

I replied, "Will do. I really don't know what to think about this though. What do I do with the cravat?"

"..." "Frame it? IDK."

I looked at the white bit of fabric, inside I saw something written. "To my big bro, love Izzie."

 _I have to get this back to him._

 ** _I hate myself for that last part. If you haven't seen the A Choice with No Regrets OVA watch or read immediately. It's well worth the time and feels._**

 ** _Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
